Argon Crystal
Argon Crystals are a rare resource that drops in the Orokin Void tileset and from certain Assassination targets. Unlike other resources, Argon Crystals decay after a period of time. After this period the resources will disappear from the user's inventory and must be re-acquired if needed. The timer points towards Midnight UTC/GMT+0 time indefinitely. Blueprints Requiring Argon Crystals Click to view the Blueprints requiring Argon Crystals. Gathering Tips These are based on trial and error and may not be completely true. These should be viewed as advice for finding the materials until better facts are proven. *Argon Crystals can be found in Argon Pegmatite deposits. They can also drop from containers and lockers. ** , , and a Kubrow or Kavat with can help in finding containers that may contain Argon Crystals. *Bringing a Smeeta Kavat with into Void maps has a chance at giving you one or multiple Argon Crystals when it triggers. *Bringing a with can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals, particularly with weapons that deal a majority of their damage as slash (Desecrate counts each severed part as a separate entity). *Bringing a with the augmentation can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals. *Bringing an with can improve your chances in finding Argon Crystals. *Bringing a with modded for maximum range can destroy all containers in a room by quickly activating and deactivating the ability, making it easier to pick up Argon Crystals without specifically looking for them. *The Jordas Golem on Eris is a good place to find Argon as well. Just break the containers in and around the boss area. *The Weekly Ayatan Sculpture Mission from Maroo's Bazaar is a good place to find Argon Crystals but only if it is a Void map, and not a Derelict map. *Exterminate and Capture missions are generally the best nodes to explore for Argon Crystals on inside the Void, as both objectives are quick, easy, and allow unrestricted access to the entire tileset upon completion. Additionally, the increased volume of enemies that spawn in both mission types will grant one more chances to acquire crystals from killing said enemies. *Bringing a Warframe such as , , or any other with an AOE damage skill will allow you to break containers behind closed/locked walls and triggered container capsules found in some void tiles. Vacuum will also collect those resources through walls. *Bringing a Weapon with large AoE such as Ignis or Ignis Wraith fitted with Punch Through will allow one to rapidly clear rooms of any containers. *Void Defense missions may average one crystal every 5 rounds, making them a slow but sure way of acquiring them if one doesn't feel like exploring. Decaying Mechanics Each Argon Crystal in a Tenno's inventory is either stable or decaying at any given time; beyond this, the age of a single crystal does not matter. *"A full 24 hours from when you acquire it and then when GMT 00:00 hits is when it’s considered in its decaying period." April 11th Community Hot Topics *Having the countdown started on one Argon Crystal, then obtaining another does not reset the countdown for the former. Each day at GMT 00:00, two things happen: #The quantity of decaying Argon Crystals (the ones older than today) is cut in half and rounded down (in other words, performing an integer division by two) #All stable Argon Crystals (the ones you collected on that day) shift to the decaying state For example: *11 crystals are collected on day 1. They are all stable. *GMT 00:00 hits, and all 11 crystals are decaying. Their quantity remains unchanged. *10 crystals are collected on day 2. The Tenno now has 21 crystals (11 from day 1 + 10 from day 2). *GMT 00:00 hits. The 11 decaying crystals decay to 5 (11/2 = 5.5 ≈ 5 rounded down). The 10 additional crystals are now in the decaying state. The Tenno currently has 15 crystals (5 + 10). *GMT 00:00 hits again without the Tenno collecting any other crystals. All 15 crystals decay to a total of 7 (5/2 = 2.5 ≈ 2 + 10/2). As a table: Notes *Corrupted Vor will always drop either an Orokin Cell or an Argon Crystal. Chances seem to be equal for both. *Currently, Argon Crystals are not available for purchase in the Market. *Unlike other resources, Argon Crystals cannot be refunded when an item is canceled in the Foundry. Trivia *Argon (symbol: Ar) is the 18th element in the periodic table. It is a noble gas whose most commonly occurring isotope, 36Ar, is stable and does not decay as the Argon Crystal does (though it has a number of unstable isotopes that do decay, none of their half-lives match up with the Argon Crystal's rate of decay). **While argon does sublimate at room temperature, sublimation doesn't follow the pattern of being repeatedly cut in half at regular intervals. *As crystal formation of Argon cannot occur naturally, it is possible that these crystals are caused by physics-defying properties of the Void. **Argon is the third-most abundant gas on Earth, so presumably, it is also abundant in the Void, or it was introduced into it by the Orokin towers. *Reflecting a real-world use of argon, argon crystals may not be used directly in the manufacture of items in the foundry, but instead, provide a perfectly unreactive atmosphere for the creation of extremely fine-tuned equipment. *This is the first resource that has the ability to degrade over time. *Due to a DDoS Attack on Warframe's PC Servers on April 15, 2014, Argon Crystals didn't decay until servers stabilized – although their countdown remained active. This lasted until was launched, as the servers had fully recovered by that time.DERebecca's post explaining the 2014 April 15th DDoS *Previously, Argon Crystals would drop from Infestation Outbreaks (particularly from Phorid), and was considered a much more efficient way to collect them. This bug was removed (albeit undocumented in the patch notes) in . *Argon Crystals were used to irradiate Infested Pherliac Pods during The Jordas Precept quest, making them more potent. This alludes to the idea that Argon Crystals have enhancing properties. Media ArgonCrystal.png|Pickup ArgonCrystalContainer.png|Deposit References de:Argon-Kristall es:Cristal de Argón pt:Cristal de Argon Category:Resources Category:Update 13 Category:Pickups